Bleach Surprise Attack Request Fic
by PaperFox19
Summary: Request for Axel Ichigo tries to get the drop on his dad for all the crazy things he does, Ichigo fails and gets punished. Ichigo/Isshin with a Ichigo/Komamura bonus


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Incest Request: Ichigo/Isshin Bonus Ichigo/Komamura

Pairing:Ichigo/Isshin

Do not read if you do not like

Bleach Surprise Attack Request Fic

Request for Axel

Ichigo tries to get the drop on his dad for all the crazy things he does, Ichigo fails and gets punished.

Ichigo was waiting for his father to come home. He planned to get him back for all the things his idiotic father put him through. All the crazy surprise attacks now it was time for some payback. His sisters were out of the house at a sleepover for Yuzu's friend's birthday. 'This is the best time to get him.' Ichigo thought and got ready to strike.

Isshin came home a bit tired the moment he entered his home, closed the door and hung his keys up he turned around to see Ichigo fly at him. Isshin smirked and blocked the attack easily. "You're a thousand years to early to beat me Ichigo." Isshin said and quickly pinned his son to the wall with arm's held in a firm grip. The older male's knee came up and pushed his son's legs apart. "Hmm it's been awhile since we played this game."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said blushing. "Is this why you attacked me, have I been ignoring you?" Isshin purred and rubbed his leg against Ichigo's crotch, making the boy's manhood stir to life. "Shut it I don't need you to do this for me."

"Oh do you have a lover Ichigo?" Isshin asked and kissed his son's neck his beard brushing against the boy's skin as he did so. "No…" Ichigo whimpered turning his head away, unintentionally giving his father more access to his neck. Isshin trailed his tongue over his boy's neck drawing a long moan from his son. "Is it that Quincy boy?" Isshin asked turning his son's face to look at him, he rubbed against Ichigo's hardening manhood. "No!" Ichigo moaned.

"Hmm is it that Fullbringer the one with the pendant? He seems very close to you." Isshin spoke and Ichigo growled. "Chad is just my friend!" Ichigo half snapped half moaned, his face was bright red. "Oh yeah so you don't think of him holding you maybe even getting a little rough, bet you'd love that him pinning you down ripping off those tight pants of yours and filling you with his cock."

"Ahh Stop it Chad's just ahh fuck…He's my friend!" Ichigo snapped between moans, he was fully aroused now. "Hmm then who's been playing with this sexy ass one of your school mates?" Isshin asked his free hand coming around to grope Ichigo's firm rear. "No." Ichigo said weakly.

Isshin undid his son's pants and let them pool around his ankles. "No underwear Ichigo, is your new boyfriend that aggressive?" Before Ichigo could respond Isshin's leg brushed his bare arousal. "Is it someone from soul society?" Ichigo's body tensed.

"Oh ho so my perverted little son has fallen for a soul reaper." Isshin said and Ichigo growled. "There's no boyfriend damn it let me go!" Isshin used his free hand to start to push Ichigo's shirt up. Ichigo tensed. "Wait!" Isshin did not he raised the shirt up over Ichigo's head to reveal many love bites.

"Oh dear, you are such a horrible liar." Ichigo shivered as the free hand touched the many bite marks on his body. "This guy must be special for you to let him mark you. I remember you would freak out if I gave you the smallest of love bites."

"Tell me who it is Ichigo, tell me who turned my perverted son, into a lying little slut." Isshin said with a growl as his hand moved over Ichigo's body. "A seated officer? A Lieutenant? A Captain?" Ichigo tensed and bucked against his father moaning hotly. "So a captain huh? Glad to see you have your father's pride." Isshin smirked as Ichigo glared at him. "Fuck you."

"We've been over that Ichigo, you love getting fucked, so tell me who it is, if you do I promise to let you go…" Isshin said and he kissed his son's cheek. "Komamura Sajin." Ichigo said and his whole face turned red. "Komamura-kun you picked him to tap your ass, he must be packing something big, did it hurt being split into by his meat."

Ichigo's body shook in desire. "Damn it just let me go!" Isshin smiled. "Alright." He got on his knees in front of his son. Ichigo moaned as his father's lips encircled the head of his cock and began sucking on him. "Damn you…you ahh…shit…you promised to let me go!" Ichigo burst out.

(AN: The term let me go, can be translated into let me cum, seen it in many yaoi works)

Isshin slurped and sucked his son's cock like a pro, well he was one. He brought Ichigo to more than one release with his mouth, to add more embarrassment he asked Ichigo what turned him on most about his oral skill, and he would tease the boy's cock until he told the truth. It was his beard rubbing his balls when he deep throated him. Want to "let him go" as quickly as possible he took his hard dick deep into his mouth his beard brushing the boy's balls as he did so.

Ichigo cursed and moaned loudly. His father knew just what to do to drive him over the edge. He licked he sucked, he hummed around his dick, and that damn beard rubbing his balls. Ichigo lost it and he came Isshin milked the boy's cock for all it was worth and let the limp manhood fall from his lips. Isshin looked up at his panting son and grinned. "Who's better at oral me or him?"

"He doesn't do oral on me I do it on him." Ichigo answered with a light glare. Isshin growled. "WHAT? You said doing oral was gross so you never sucked my cock."

"No I said I thought it was gross sucking your cock!" Ichigo snapped back. Isshin smirked. "Your right my cock prefers another hole of yours." Isshin stripped his son fully and forced him onto all fours. He undid his pants and let his pants and boxers slide off his body. His hard wet cock was pointed at Ichigo and it made a spark of pleasure run through Ichigo. His once spent cock rose back to full arousal.

"I bet he fucks you like this, like a sexy bitch in heat!" Isshin spoke and parted his son's cheeks. "But you were my sexy bitch first Ichigo…" Isshin moaned as he pushed into Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo's inner muscles relax and let the pre cum slicked cock deep into the orange haired male's body. "Ahh!" Isshin pounded into his son his hairy balls slapping his son's firm rear. "It's been to long since I fucked this tight ass. I really can't love anyone else besides you Ichigo." Isshin whispered into his son's ear. Isshin's hard cock had Ichigo writhing in pleasure each thrust hit his sweet spot dead on making Ichigo leak pre cum onto the floor. Isshin made sure to bring his son to two more releases before pumping his body full of seed.

Ichigo passed out under his father's insane fucking. Isshin tucked him in and left to set up a surprise attack of his own.

The young orange haired male woke up the next day sore, and wanting revenge on his dad. With Isshin missing Ichigo had no choice but to limp to school. All day long he plotted revenge. When he arrived home the last thing he expected was to see Komamura sitting with his father and Komamura looked freaked out. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ichigo your father came to soul society to have a talk with me. He has made some terms with me…" Komamura said looking at the man like he was evil. Isshin picked up some papers. "You two will get married, I have already approved of the union. Komamura has agreed our father son bonding is important, so you will meet with me three times a week for some special father son time." Isshin said with a grin. "Then on every Sunday we will team up to fuck that tight little ass of yours."

Ichigo was frozen dead in his tracks. 'Is this a jacked up arranged marriage?' Isshin chose now to strike he placed a seal in Ichigo's hands and brought it down onto the paper marking him in the bride column. "Gahh you bastard!" Ichigo yelled. "That's how you set up a surprise attack son, you have a lot to learn."

Ichigo fainted from the incident and Isshin patted Komamura on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family Komamura, I trust you will treat my son right." Komamura gulped sensing the hidden threat in there. What Isshin was really saying was. "If you make my son cry, I'm gonna make wolf stew out of you. If you cheat on him you will be neutered."

The orange haired male cursed his father. 'I'll get him for this someday!'

End


End file.
